No Light Without Shadow
by Riddle7777
Summary: Harry finally destroyed Voldemort but in such a way as to curse himself to death. Now he's in a new world, one where they don't know him and he does not have to see the look in their eyes…alternate universe,necromancy,darkharry! ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**No Light Without Shadow**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter

**Summary** :Harry finally destroyed Voldemort but in such a way as to curse himself to death. Now he's in a new world, one where they don't know him and he does not have to see the look in their eyes…darkharry, necromancy,no slash

"…I mean those dress robes are so adorable! Do you think little Rosie will need silk baby boots? And ribbons! Of course she will need them! Come on Bill! We still have to find Hadrian…"

Harry shook his head in exasperation; Hermione had gone absolutely loony these days, ever since she'd realized she was pregnant. It was extremely weird watching his studious friend suddenly turn into a gushing wreck over a baby. Honestly, what was the need to get dress robes for an unborn baby? It wasn't like she was actually going to wear anything that complex for a while!

"There you are Hadrian!"

Wonderful. He'd been spotted.

"Hey Jean, Bill" They had been using polyjuice to avoid being rushed upon by a mob of mad fans. Ever since Harry had finally vanquished Voldemort, his celebrity had increased tenfold. Of course, they didn't know about how he'd killed the Dark Lord. If they did, they wouldn't come within a mile of him with a thousand wands. Harry ducked out from under the easel and gave his mates a strained smile, running his hand through his Polyjuiced blond hair.

Two well-dressed wizards jumped out of his way, hastily pulling a witch in a pink hat behind them and gave him a wide berth. Ignoring their wary looks, he made his way over to his friends. What did these people see that frightened them so?

Ron grinned at him in relief.

"Took you long enough mate. I was beginning to think you were avoiding us again."

Ron Weasley, Auror extraordinaire, strutted over to him jauntily arm in arm with his wife, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Harry deftly avoided the concern in Hermione's eyes.

"Course not," Harry fell into step beside 'Bill and Jean'. "So did how's the shopping going?" His face was carefully blank.

Noticing his expression, Hermione went on hurriedly "Oh we were just getting Rosie's new dress robes! There's this adorable shop over near Fortescues's Ice Cream which is exclusively devoted to new parents and-"

"Did you have to bring it up mate? At this rate she'll never stop," moaned Ron giving Harry a mock glare.

"Well its not every day you become a parent _Bill_!"

"Come on Jean, the kid's not even born yet!"

"The kid!" Hermione glared at him in exasperation. "She's our baby! Don't you dare give me that look Bill! You do want to be a good father don't you? Well then, help me prepare!"

Ron simply gave a resigned sigh as she dragged them over to the awfully large baby store, rolling his eyes at her back.

Harry felt a bitter smile tug at his lips as he shook his head at their antics. They were doing it for him he knew. Ever since the day when he had lost Ginny in the final battle five years past, they'd been making a valiant effort to keep him attached to the living, dragging him out of Godric's Hollow where he tended to closet himself everyday. They had been the only ones.

No one disturbed him there. Usually. He'd warded it with old magic, magic he'd scavenged over the years. Magic he devoured to right the unrightable. He appreciated their efforts, and especially the batches of polyjuice they would get on their outings. It was good not to look at his own reflection; but sometimes it was hard to be around people who were so obviously in love, who had everything he had ever wanted. But then again, did he deserve to be loved? Mrs Weasley never did look him in the eyes, not since…

Harry fingered his ring longingly. It was made of white gold and had been a gift from Ginny, something passed on through the family. Mrs Weasley had been so proud then.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been on the run learning forbidden magic and dabbling in old spells of dubious repute. It had been necessary, of course. Finding Horcruxes was all well and good but when it was done, how then was he to defeat the most powerful Dark Lord of all time? Back then he hadn't known about Dumbledore's plan. It had taken a while with a smuggled experimental time turner, one strong enough to go back a week, repeatedly using it so no time passed. However, it had cracked under the strain, undeveloped as it was, and they had not learned nearly enough. Ginny had found them and stubbornly drawn them back to London for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Her Bat-Bogey Hex had been very persuasive. It was then that everything started going downhill.

It was then that he had killed her…No; she would be better off dead. It would have been a blessing, a blessing compared to what he had done. He Harry Potter had…

_The Pereunto curse aims primarily to completely wipe out the victim's soul. It is theorized that Loxias created it for his hateful mother who…_His mind flinched away from the memories…_was this how a soulless body felt like? So hollow…_

They had all told him it wasn't his fault. Comforted him. But he had been the one to find it, to suggest its use… And Mrs Weasley never quite looked him in the eyes…they had been a light shade of brown, so warm and inviting, just like Ginnys'. Or had they been so? He couldn't remember. If only she would look at him again! No, perhaps it was better this way. He didn't think he could bear to meet her eyes …

"Welcome to Marie's Accessories young woman! It's a pleasure to have you here!"

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and focused on the cheery door attendant in her frilly green robes. He really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Er…Jean? Do you mind if I stay out here for a while? I think I need some air."

Hermione turned to him with a frown. The concern in her expression told him he hadn't fooled her one bit.

"Are you sure Hadrian? I really need your help here! Don't you want to keep me company? You know how Bill gets around baby-"

"Its alright Jean," Ron hushed her. "Let him stay out if he wants. That is if you don't plan on slipping away again Hadrian. You better stay right here." This with a warning look in Harry's direction.

"I wont move an inch," Harry assured them, planning no such thing. He could feel his control slipping, his public mask flickering. He wanted to be away from them and their happy lives. He couldn't destroy another life! He just couldn't!

Ron gave him a measuring look and let out a sigh. No he definitely wasn't fooling anybody.

"See you soon then," They left with a wave. They knew better than to argue with him in this mood. Without a doubt, they would be back the next day.

Harry turned away and swept into the direction of Knockturn Alley. Since he had been dragged out of home, he didn't see any reason to waste the opportunity. Maybe Borgin had finally acquired Barnabas Deverill's _On Potent Magicks._

Harry had no need to draw his hood in Knockturn like its usual residents. In fact he had found that the shady beings of the Alley swerved out of his path faster than the people of Diagon. Even brawls, which were all too common here swerved away from him. Nobody would dare even look at him strangely. Knockturners were quick to pick up on whatever people always saw in him these days.

As Harry stepped over a particularly filthy stall of human fingernails a sudden hush seemed to fall over the Alley. He frowned. Everything seemed normal enough, as normal as it got in Knockturn anyways. Then his ring started to burn.

"Wha-?"

A sudden wind rose up and buffeted him and then he was tripping over his feet and falling, his ring, _Ginny's ring! _slipping from his grasp to enlarge into a fiery ellipse taller than him and still continuing to grow. Abruptly it stopped and the wind altered its direction, pulling him towards the portal; for that was what it was, he recognized it now! It was impossible! It was…it was irresistible, and wand ripping from his grasp, he was pulled into the portal, into the void, leaving behind a stampede of panicked Knockturners sprinting out of the Alley.

**Author's Note**: A slowish start but its soon to speed up. Just click the little blue button down here and we are ready to go! Come on! You know you want to…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Harry Potter yada yada…

Harry landed with a muted thud on what felt like a particularly luxurious carpet. He blinked in astonishment and hurriedly tried to grab his wand, which was rolling away from him almost lazily. Just as he was about to grip it, it darted out of his reach and into a feminine hand.

"I'm afraid I can't trust you with that quite yet," spoke an achingly familiar melodic voice.

Harry turned around so fast that he was sure he had managed to crick his neck and gazed at the woman holding his wand in astonished disbelief.

"_Ginny!_" He breathed the name reverently. How could it be? She was dead! Dead by his hand! How then could she be standing before him, her luxurious red hair cascading around her shoulders like a silken waterfall, and her snowy white skin so smooth to the touch? And her eyes, like dark brown pools in which he could drown himself for hours…

Surely it was a delusion. Yes that is what it was. He had wandered into Knockturn, fingering his ring and drowning in longing of his love, and his mind had conjured up her gorgeous figure which would disappear at any moment…

His delusion frowned at him in displeasure. "Who are you? I summoned Harry Potter and I know for a fact that my love is _not blond!_"

She strode up to him and gently cradled his chin in her hand, looking at him intently as he knelt at her feet.

"I did everything exactly as it should be. There has been no mistake. I know it! You are under a Glamour yes? Or perhaps it is Polyjuice? Yes Polyjuice is more likely. You could not have concealed that scar of yours without ridiculously elaborate rituals."

He blinked at her uncertainly and stood up, careful not to push her away. She was so close that he could feel the warmth radiating from her. And yet something about her was different, disconcerting.

"How long for the Polyjuice to wear off, Harry?" Ginny said.

"An hour. I took it quite recently you see. Ron and Mione dragged me shopping and I didn't want to be mobbed. But I do have the antidote," He added at her frown. He would give his delusion no reason to leave him.

"Do you?" Ginny snaked her hands into his pockets pulled out a tiny corked bottle and pressed it to his lips. Harry suppressed a shiver.

"Drink," Ginny commanded. "I wish to see you again. It has been so long…"

"Wait," Harry said hastily, his tingling body protesting feebly. "I cannot take it now my beautiful illusion. I'm in Knockturn Alley and if the Knockturners' see me now, I will be quite dead, Boy-Who-Lived or no."

"Knockturn Alley? You aren't in Knockturn my love. You are in a different dimension! A dimension I brought you to. And I am certainly no illusion. Do I not feel real? Can you not feel this?"

She trailed a hand down his body and this time he couldn't conceal his shudder. She certainly felt real. Deliciously real.

"How can this be?" Harry asked, astonished. He had heard of alternate dimensions in theory. Mione had spoken of them. But it was considered impossible to actually travel, to transcend the bounds of your own reality…

"Drink it and I will tell you," said Ginny, pressing the vial to his lips, a predatorily light in her eyes and this time he drank.

Harry's body rippled and shifted, and he felt himself grow taller, sinuously muscled. He was now a hand taller than Ginny and his messy hair stuck up in all directions. He had selected a Polyjuice guise as far from his own appearance as possible, but he would keep his own face, the face of a murderer, even though it pained him. Ginny required it to be so.

"No glasses?" asked Ginny, running a hand through his hair. "Have you performed an eyesight correction ritual?"

"Yes. I found them something of an inconvenience while dueling." He slid a hand around her waist hesitantly and she did not withdraw. His Ginny had never seemed to see the monster in him.

"Come."

Ginny led him over to a loveseat and settled down on him comfortably, drawing his arms around her.

"In my universe you died Harry," she began, "You died, taking Voldemort with you. And so I had to bring you back. Somehow, though it was impossible, unheard of, I just had to."

Harry nodded. He could certainly understand that sentiment. It was that which had driven him back to the soul-destroying curse, to research its origins. He had found it in one of the dusty tomes buried in the Potter vaults, though it was not an elaborate entry. The Potters, it appeared hadn't been quite as Light once upon a time. It made sense; they were descendants of the Peverell's after all, and Antioch and Cadmus Peverell had hardly been Light. His search had led him to the Peverell vaults and eventually to old magic.

"And so I left the country," Ginny continued, her eyes devouring his features. It was disconcerting in a way. Her eyes had been for a moment coldly analyzing. "I travelled and I explored all kinds of magic Light and Dark. Of course the Dark was more likely to be of help. I studied for very long. But it is as they all said. It is impossible."

She studied his expression anxiously and it took Harry a moment to realize her unease.

"Dark is not evil. I understand this now. To condemn you of its use would be hypocritical of me. I delved into it myself to defeat Voldemort. Sometimes it is the only way."

Ginny nodded, relieved.

"Hence I looked for other options. Dimension travel. It seemed equally impossible but I was determined, and so I prevailed. You see, there have been theories that worlds do not move at the same pace; some of them lag behind temporally, and some are much faster. I moved to such a world which lagged behind. It is the year 1995 here. Quite a lag. However, I hadn't focused the spell properly. You didn't exist in this world my love and I couldn't find my way back. There are too many worlds to focus on a particular one. That was something I forgot to consider. Foolish in retrospect, but there it is."

"So you altered the spell to get another version of me to this world? Amazing!" whispered Harry staring at Ginny in wonder. He knew she was clever; she'd certainly proved it with her hexes, but this clever? To have devised a spell by herself! Harry had only the vaguest idea of it; something to do with Arithmancy. He could have managed such a thing with old magic perhaps, but of course the risks in using the magic and keeping it in control wouldn't have been worth it.

Ginny smiled, and Harry found himself once again mesmerized. She truly was a stunningly beautiful creature.

"I did take Arithmancy you know. Not all of us slacked off with Divination."

Harry rolled his eyes. This was almost like old times. "Divination! Why oh why did I ever take that subject!"

Ginny laughed out loud and Harry felt himself flush as her body briefly pressed up against his. They hadn't ever slept together even though they had been going out for more than a year before he'd cast the Pereunto curse-

Abruptly he stilled. What was he playing at, acting like Ginny's lover? He'd destroyed her counterpart's soul! What would she do if she knew? Would she leave him? Would she summon another version of him to this world? He couldn't bear it if she-

No! He destroyed lives. He always destroyed! Anybody who befriended him suffered. He had observed it time and again. She'd be better off without him. He did not deserve to have her!

He was roused from his thoughts with a tender hand caressing his neck.

"What is the matter? You seem disturbed."

Harry glanced down at her then quickly away. He couldn't just push her away. It would hurt her feelings, and he would die before he ever hurt her again.

"It is simply a bit much to take in. Switching universes I mean."

Ginny eyed him carefully and nodded.

"You need time to settle. This place belongs to me so you can relax without interruption. Come, I have a room set aside for you."

She tugged him to his feet and led him through a wide corridor, portraits peering at him suspiciously. His room was huge, with a queen sized bed with murals on the walls of incredible detail and a fluffy comforter. Harry blinked, bemused. How had Ginny managed to acquire a mansion in a new world? This was the kind of place Harry would have expected of a Malfoy. Were the Weasleys' here rich? No, that couldn't be. She said it belonged to her. They must have been rich in her own world then. But no, purebloods would never sell their ancestral mansions, especially one as rich and well stocked as this one.

Harry looked to Ginny, about to question her of this disparity, when he noticed what seemed so different about her. She moved with a fluid catlike grace that his Ginny never had. Her eyes glittered with something undefinable and inviting. She practically oozed seduction. His Ginny had never been so blatant. It was almost like watching a stranger. But of course she was a stranger; she was from another world! She was…

Then she turned to him to lead him in, and he stopped, breath catching. Her eyes were no longer warm. They captured his own green orbs, cold and imperious. And hungry…so hungry, like he was a toy she had wanted for long and finally had in her reach… She still had his wand with her. How could he not have noticed it? Had he been so lost in her as to have forgotten his own wand? Moody would be disgusted.

"Go on in," said Ginny, the warm façade back in place. And it was a façade alright. There were the little slips, the oddly calculating looks that one didn't give a friend, let alone one who might well become a lover.

There was something going on here, something he didn't comprehend, something he was being too oblivious to see. It had been too good to be true. An alternate version of Ginny could never be exactly the same Ginny he knew. And this one was very different. He shouldn't have let his guard down. This one was dangerous.

**Author's Note:** Whew! Another chapter done. Ginny's certainly not what she seems. Poor Harry!

Hey you there! Review please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer –** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

"What is the matter with all these people? Why do they huddle about in groups with Vol- er that is You-Know-Who dead?"

It had been a week since Harry had arrived in the alternate dimension and he was quite tired of being locked up in Ginny's posh manor. Ginny insisted on him being 'up to date' and of course she was right: it wouldn't do to make a slip and reveal what might well be the future in this dimension. If he'd existed here, he would have been in his fifth year at Hogwarts.

Apparently, both Voldemort and the Harry Potter of this world had perished fifteen years ago in the attack at Godric's Hollow. Harry had found out in his own universe how exactly it was that he had survived the attack; since he had become the Master of Death in the future, he hadn't been taken by Death in the past. Apparently magic didn't take into account silly concepts like time. So Dumbledore, great wizard though he was, had been wrong in that regard as he had been in anything to do with Harry James Potter.

The Harry Potter of this world though, hadn't had his parents there to die for him. Consequently, if he _had_ survived, he wouldn't have grown up to kill the Voldemort of this world or become the Master of Death, coddled as he would be. But he was still destined to possess Voldemort's brother wand and thus, when Voldemort came for him, he died and Voldemort was left as a body-less spirit. Ginny had certainly taken great pleasure hunting down his Horcruxes upon her arrival in this universe.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ah…this world does have its equivalent of a Dark Lord, though he's known as the Necromancer. Much more impressive than Voldemort, I assure you Hadrian."

Harry looked at her incredulously. "And I suppose this little detail just slipped your mind. How many other things have you just forgotten to mention, Selene?"

Ginny gave him an innocent look. Her alias in this world was Selene Blishwick, a distant pureblood relative of the Black family and he was known as Hadrian Peverell. Apparently, it was necessary to have at least some blood relation to the name they were claiming or the Ritual of Adoption wouldn't be successful. The last Blishwicks' had married into the Black and Weasley families some eight generations ago leaving no one to dispute the claim and Peverell was a name that rightfully belonged to Harry anyway.

"As a matter of fact, I didn't think it too important to mention at first. This Necromancer guy and his Death Eaters only rarely appear in public even though they have been around for the past six years. They are systematic and organized terrorists mostly pulling the strings of the Wizengamot and the Ministry from the shadows and propagate laws which seem pointed towards encouraging Dark Magic and the old ways. Whittling away the dead wood and all. I suppose such a controlled movement is more terrifying to the people than Voldemort's insane attacks. No danger to us and nothing to do with blood-purism though these reforms are more attractive to people like the Malfoys and Voldemort's old crowd. If Hermione were of the mind to join them, unlikely as it is, they'd jump to welcome her as well."

Harry frowned. She certainly knew a lot about them. She was a Dark witch, she'd admitted it herself. Was she a supporter?

"They call themselves Death Eaters? I would think they would go with something more original," muttered Harry, lowering his voice upon noticing the glances he was attracting. He supposed he still looked kind of cold and hard after all the old magic he'd been dabbling in. It did need the most exquisite control of one's emotions and that was a habit not easily forgotten. He smiled reassuringly at the group of witches passing by and watched bemused as they bumped into one another in their haste to get away. Well, perhaps his smile was not that reassuring.

"I think it an apt name for them," said Ginny frowning at him. "They do follow a Necromancer after all. And the Necromancer's probably building on the fear the original Death Eaters caused in the populace."

Harry blinked. Definitely a supporter.

"Clever. He might just achieve something useful. The Ministry certainly needs some heavy makeover."

Ginny smirked. "Better to keep that quiet."

Harry nodded, glancing at Diagon's Wizarding Library, twirling the Elder wand in his fingers. Ginny had given back his wand after he completed the Ritual of Adoption. He'd been worried about it, but Ginny didn't give any sign that she suspected his wand of being the legendary Elder wand.

Harry glanced at Ginny then quickly away. He was no longer so enamored of her as to forget that she wasn't what she seemed. Though she'd been perfectly helpful so far, it was better to confirm the truth of her words than to rely on blind faith. Supporting Necromancer-Dark-Lords wasn't exactly reassuring, however good his ideals. He just needed a way to get away from her for a while.

"Hey, I'll just take a look at the Daily Prophet while you go over to Madam Malkins' okay? Get up to date and all, instead of being a constant hindrance. You know how I am with dress robes," His shudder was completely unfeigned.

Ginny gave him a knowing look and shrugged. "If you really wanted to be alone for some time, you just had to say so. Meet me back at Blishwick Manor after you're done."

"Er…yes of course," said Harry uneasily. How was it that women always knew these things?

Ginny rolled her eyes as if she'd read his mind, which was quite unfeasible, thanks to his Occulemency. Really, women were impossible to understand! Or maybe it was just Ginny. She could always read him like a book.

Harry walked over to the Library attendant, a graying wizard in robes which even he could tell went out of fashion a century ago, drowsing behind the checkout desk.

"Could you direct me to the wizarding newspaper section?"

The old man gave him a grumpy look. "Go find it yourself boy. What is it with you people, waking an old man from his afternoon nap eh? Young ruffians the lot of you!"

"Aren't you supposed to be the librarian?" said Harry exasperated, giving him his patent Snape glare. He wasn't about to wander the enormous thing searching on his own!

He'd visited the Library in his world and knew the general layout, being friendly with the young librarian, but that was three years in the future. If this world even moved according to the timeline of his own. Sigh. Melly would probably never work here again.

The old man grunted and propped his head on his desk dismissively, unaffected by his glare. How could he just ignore him like that? That glare had driven Knockturners and Death Eaters to their knees! Perhaps the unnaturally blank mask he usually adopted would work better.

Harry was just about to shake the man awake to try it out, when a hand clasped his shoulder. He whirled around, cursing himself for letting his guard down, and had the Elder wand pointed under the wide eyed stranger's nose.

Except, he wasn't a stranger.

"Good reflexes you've got there," said a startled Remus Lupin, in his shabby but well kempt robes. "I doubt even some of my Auror friends are that fast!"

It was Harry's turn to be wide eyed, quickly composing himself into his blank façade which was no longer a façade. He'd known the Potters existed in this world, of course. Ginny had implied there was a Holly Potter attending Hogwarts along with this world's Ginny Weasley. But somehow it hadn't occurred to him that his father's werewolf friend survived here too. He'd died during the last battle, saving his girlfriend Tonks. His sacrifice had been in vain since Tonks had followed him soon after. Harry hadn't been able to stand the sight of little Teddy Lupin, knowing he was the cause of Teddy's parents' death. If he had simply used the Soul-Curse sooner, if he hadn't hesitated in its use-

"Er…do you mean to curse my nose off young man? Because if you do, you'll find yourself short of a Library guide. Mr Filch is rather sleepy it seems and I am quite fond of my nose as it is."

Remus's lips twitched in amusement, though his smile faltered slightly taking in Harry's dark robes and cold expression.

"Ah…sorry about that," said Harry, snapping his wand into its holster. "I'm a bit jumpy is all. I'm Hadrian Peverell."

"Remus Lupin, temporary library assistant. Quite understandable, given the times," Remus's smile was back, though the wary look in his eyes made Harry's heart ache. His eyes darted to his holster. Oops …only professional duelists, Aurors, and wizards of dubious repute wore one of those. Even Dumbledore hadn't bothered with one, though he probably had a furry mokeskin-pouch stashed somewhere.

"I wouldn't know much about the times Mr Lupin," said Harry carefully. If he could get to know Remus, he would have a veritable goldmine of information. Not to mention perhaps getting into contact with his parents. He wondered if the Remus in his world had gotten a similar job.

"I came to England to meet an old friend of mine you see. She needed some help with her family manor." He could give the impression of being a rich somebody. Surely that would cover having a wand holster?

"I see," said Remus with a polite nod. He still looked wary. Was that because of Harry's cool expression? No giving reassuring smiles this time. They had totally the opposite effect. Remus probably thought him a stuffy pureblood so he would just have to try to put some emotion into his words.

"I was looking for some information about this Necromancer that everyone's worried about, actually. We haven't heard much of him over in Greece." That came out better. Well, somewhat warmer at least. Harry didn't mind claiming to be from Greece; he'd travelled many places with his friends and time-turner in tow and now probably knew as many languages as Barty Crouch Sr.

Remus nodded, a bit less wary. "You look for the old Prophets then? I must warn you, it's not a very easy thing to research."

Remus turned and led him along, talking as they winded around enormous bookshelves which Harry doubted had seen any kind of cleaning charms for a while.

"The Necromancer has been known to the Ministry for the past six years, and only came to the public view when he set his improvised Inferi upon the public, five years past."

Improvised Inferi? Better he not ask of it since it was obviously common knowledge.

"The Inferi have been quite difficult to deal with, impervious as they are to any kind of fire except one created using the Dark Arts. Of course that is what the Necromancer wants: to promote the Dark Arts. To even fight his creations, to oppose him, wizards have to do exactly as he desires. And it has become quite serious: many Aurors started getting addicted and had to be put out of duty or risk them changing sides. There have unfortunately, been quite a few of these cases, and this is only speaking of the Law Enforcement. It was impossible to tell who his supporters were elsewhere, since they never participated in attacks as Lord Voldemort's followers did."

So that was what Ginny had meant about the Death Eaters rarely appearing in public. So far, her advice seemed trustworthy.

"How is it that the Necromancer controls the Inferi? The creater or the one who controls them has to be present at the sight yes? You could capture some of his Death Eaters like that."

Remus glanced back at him as they reached a stack of Daily Prophets and other publications. "That is the problem. There need be no caster in the vicinity. The Necromancer can control them from thousands of miles away."

"Impossible," whispered Harry. He doubted something this complex could even be achieved by Dark Magic. Was the Necromancer one who used old magic? But no, that was impossible. They would have needed access to the Peverell Vaults, whose lordship he'd just claimed on the outing to Diagon. Then how?

"Indeed," said Remus, watching him carefully. Or was it suspiciously? Hmm…did normal people know so much about the controlling of Inferi? Possibly. He recalled Snape speaking of it in his sixth year.

"You will find everything you need to know in these," said Remus, pointing at a stack of about fifty papers. "They are reprinted versions containing all the news of anything suspected to have been done by these activists."

Harry studied them warily. "All that?"

Remus chuckled. "All that. Though I have already told you all the major bits. Hmm…you could check the Wizangamot voting lists for a more detailed view of the so called reforms they are pushing for."

Harry shook his head with a shudder. That would be extremely tedious going. "Ah…I'd rather not. Thank you Mr Lupin. Your help has been invaluable."

Remus nodded. "Will you be coming here often Mr Peverell?"

"Maybe. There are a few books here that I might wish to look through if I don't find them at my friend's manor. She's a Blishwick, you know and they do have an impressive collection."

Remus blinked. "Selene Blishwick?"

"Yes." He knew Ginny. How long had she been in this world?

"You know her! Why didn't you say so before?" exclaimed Remus. "She is a friend of the Weasleys and the Potters, you see, who happen to be close friends of mine. I didn't know she was having trouble managing her manor. Perhaps you would like to come over sometime? The Potters are hosting a party for young Holly's fourteenth birthday at Godric's Hollow this weekend. I believe they already invited Selene."

"Ah," said Harry. He should have figured she'd make contact with her family. "I would be delighted." Being emotionless was proving to be a blessing. The old Harry would have been quivering with apprehension and excitement.

"Well, it was nice to meet you," said Remus. He looked cheerful and the wariness was completely gone. "See you then."

Harry nodded and watched him leave thoughtfully, wondering what his sister would be like.

**Author's Note:** Hmm…the Necromancer is totally not who you think it is. The first one to guess the identity gets a chapter dedicated to them!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Meet the Potters**

**Disclaimer - **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. My only creations are Holly and Louis.

_**Holly's POV**_

Holly Potter greeted the latest guest with a strained smile. She had never liked family functions and this one certainly looked to be especially tedious, birthday celebration or not. The Potters had long been friends with the Longbottoms and she found their son Neville to be a complete idiot. Not to mention the Prewetts. Louis Prewett was a complete prat and if he dared flirt with her for another instant, she most certainly would punch him in the face. The only relief was in one Ginny Weasley, her best friend since childhood. Though they had their differences, Holly being something of a bookworm, which Ginny most definitely was not, they were practically as close as siblings. She waited impatiently for her best friend as she looked to the Floo for the next stream of guests, hoping it wasn't another group of adults. Honestly, it was as if her Dad had gone and invited all of his friends!

The flames turned green and out stepped Selene Blishwick, her exquisite figure clothed in robes of deep blue, tasseled with silver and a stranger on her arm.

Holly had always been gripped with a sense of unease when she was around "Aunt Selene" and never found herself comfortable to truly open up to the woman. However it wasn't Aunt Selene who occupied her attention, but the man with her. He looked to be young, perhaps in his twenties and was dressed completely in black with no adorning. His face was set in an expression of utter blankness. And for a moment, she remained frozen gazing into his eyes, which met her own with frightening intensity. He seemed to emit a chilling cold energy, as if he were the centre of a storm, a storm which was barely under control.

Then the moment passed and the man smiled. It looked strange on his face, much like a corpse suddenly deciding to smile.

"Hello, you must be Holly Potter. A very happy birthday to you," he said, his voice casual. Yet Holly sensed it took him great effort to be casual. Silence descended around them momentarily and Holly realized with a start that she hadn't responded at all.

"Um…thank you?" her voice came out more as a question than a graceful acknowledgement.

Then she felt a hand rest on her shoulder and looked up to see her Mum.

"Hello Selene, Mr Peverell," said Lily Potter. "Welcome to Potter Manor."

"Mr Peverell?" asked Holly, bemused.

"He is your Aunt's friend dear," said her Mum reassuringly. "Mooney invited him over when he met him at the Library."

"Oh I see," said Holly.

"Please, call me Harry," said Mr Peverell, turning his empty eyes towards her Mum and studying her with the same intensity as he had Holly.

Holly saw her Mum flinch briefly before replying. The death of her son Harry, along with her mother at the hands of the former Dark Lord was still a sore subject. "Then you must call me Lily."

Lily turned away from him to address Holly.

"You might want to go outside dear. The Weasleys' have just arrived."

"About time!" said Holly relieved. She gave a polite nod towards Aunt Selene and hurried away before her Mum changed her mind. She really didn't want to meet another kooky addition to her family acquaintances. Uncle Gideon was bad enough, with his irrational hatred towards anything Dark. This Mr Peverell definitely looked worse. Why, the Peverells were rumored to be Dark Wizards themselves, even if the name wasn't widely known. She had read of them in "_A Wizarding Genealogy_".

Holly hurried over to the entrance courtyard and smiled at the arriving Weasleys. Ginny bounced over to her and pulled her into an enthusiastic embrace. "Happy Birthday! I just can't believe you are actually fifteen already!"

Holly smiled. "You will be fifteen soon enough. Just you wait. Then you can go flirt with Dean Thomas for the Halloween Ball in your new robes!"

Both girls giggled as Ron Weasley, coming up behind them, turned red with embarrassment.

"My sister isn't going to be dating anybody and neither should you Holly! You are just kids!"

"Oh shut up Ron," said Ginny irritably. "I'll do whatever I want to without your little inputs!"

As Ron opened his mouth indignantly, Louis Prewett butted in.

"Leave the girls alone already, Ron. Hermione's waiting for us inside."

Ron brightened immediately and turned to leave, pointedly ignoring the two giggling girls. Both girls knew of his infatuation even if he himself didn't seem to realize it yet. Louis turned to leave with a wink at Holly, suavely ignoring her glare and hurried after his friend, leaving Ginny and Holly to trail in his wake.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her friend's antics and dragged her inside.

"Come on birthday girl! It's time to celebrate."

They went inside the Manor and wandered in the direction of the Dining room. With just the family and some, they were having a simple celebration.

As they entered Ginny caught sight of Harry Peverell and sucked in her breath. "Oooh he's hot!"

She whispered.

Holly favored her with a horrified look. "Seriously Ginny, you really need to refine your tastes. That's Harry Peverell and he's like ten years older! Besides he looks like a corpse."

Holly jumped in surprise as Peverell glanced in her direction, an amused quirk to his lips. She felt her face heat up, and was relieved to see him look away.

"He does not!" said Ginny indignantly.

"Well maybe not," replied Holly, still embarrassed. Had the man actually heard them from so far away?

"Well I think…" said Ginny but Holly never found out what she thought since the Floo erupted at that instant with a bang and had all the adults, including Peverell ready with their wands drawn.

"Calm down everybody," said the commanding voice of Mad-Eye Moody.

"What is the meaning of this Alastor?" asked James Potter, wand still in hand. "There's a party going on here and I'm currently on leave!"

"No time for that Potter," growled Moody, magical eye spinning. "There's been an attack at the Ministry Atrium itself! We want all hands on board. Black, Longbottom we need you right now! Lily, alert Albus. We are going to need the Order for this."

_**Harry's POV**_

Moody's announcement sent everyone scrambling. His father, Sirius and Frank Longbottom Flooed away while his mother used another Floo to go to what Harry presumed was Hogwarts. The rest of the guests, including Arthur and Molly Weasley, Alice Longbottom, Gideon Prewett and Moony, most of whom were Order members themselves, followed their Auror friends to the ministry. All that remained in the room were the kids. Harry hesitated, torn. Should he follow to assist the Order or would that only earn him suspicion? Moody wouldn't have required the Order to openly show its hand unless the situation was really dire. At least, it had been so in his own world. He glanced at Ginny, concerned. And felt his concern morph into worry.

Ginny was sitting heavily on the couch, her head lolling at an odd angle. It was as if she had collapsed.

"Gin-Selene," he cried shaking her body, remembering his present situation just in time. "Wake up! Oh please wake up!" He felt dread curling in the pit of his stomach. Not again. This couldn't be happening again. He couldn't bear to lose her once more.

He started as her head lolled to the side and her eyes flew open, showing their whites. She was in some kind of a trance.

A hurried wave the Elder wand revealed it was magically induced but harmless. Rage gripped him, engulfing his mind. Who would dare? Who would dare lay hands on her right in front of him? When he found them he would rip out their souls and burn them for eternity! He would-

With a crackle, the flames in the fireplace froze and he stilled his thoughts abruptly. The room had become very cold and his breath shimmered before him. He shuddered and deliberately began the process of calming his mind, drawing his Occlumency shields. He had to calm himself before he destroyed the Manor with his rage. Slowly, in what seemed to him an eternity, the room warmed and his tumultuous thoughts stilled.

He rose, face a blank mask, and looked around the room. The teenagers were gone. Once again, panic licked at his shields. He had to find them. If there was someone in the Manor, then he was their only protection. Every other guest had left or gone to the Ministry. If not, then they had felt his power. In any case, he couldn't just leave them, especially not his newly discovered sister. From what little he had seen of her, she was a good sort, if a bit too perceptive.

Harry looked again at Ginny and decisively raised his wand, waving an intricate protective shield around her.

"_Contego suus umbra_!"

It was a Dark spell but it would have to do. He could trust nothing less to protect her. Then he turned and held out his wand.

"Point me Holly Potter," he murmured. The wand spun and pointed towards the floo.

Harry walked over to the Floo and waved his wand, incanting silently. A faint image shimmered from its tip- that of a courtyard with a golden fountain-the Fountain of Magical Brethren. Harry sighed. It seemed he would have to join them at the ministry after all.

**Author's Note: **

_Contego suus umbra_ – shield her, shadows

So what do you think of Holly? Does her character seem realistic?


End file.
